interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlingua-English Dictionary l
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- l abbr = litro la¹ n 1. Mus. la; 2. Mus. (the note) A la² adv there (= illac) la³ pron pers her (as in “I see her”, “I write her a letter”) laber lab-/laps- v to fall, droop, slide down Hence: labile; lapso; collaber &; prolaber & labial¹ adj labial also: Gram. labial² n Gram. labial labialisar v to labialize labiate adj labiate; also: Bot. labiates npl Bot. labiates labile adj labile, unstable labio n Anat. lip; le labio de un plaga the lip of a wound Hence: labial-labialisar, bilabial etc.; labiate; labiodental etc. -labio in compounds -labe, -labium Hence: astrolabio etc.; mesolabio etc. labiodental adj Phonet. labiodental labor n work; also: toil, labor, etc. Hence: laboriose-laboriositate; laborar-laborator, laboratorio-laboratorial, collaborar &; elaborar & laborar v to work; also: to labor, toil, etc.; laborar (le ferro, etc.) to work (iron, etc.); laborar (le terra, le campo, etc.) to work or till (the land, soil, etc.); laborar (le pasta, etc.) to work or knead (dough, etc.) laborator n 1. worker, workman, etc.; 2. farmer, farm worker, farm hand, etc. laboratorial adj laboratory; scientia laboratorial laboratory science laboratorio n laboratory laboriose adj laborious (1. hard-working, industrious; 2. requiring hard work, toilsome) laboriositate n laboriousness (1. diligence; 2. toilsomeness) Labrador npr Labrador Hence: labradorite labradorite n Mineral. labradorite labyrinthic adj labyrinthine, labyrinthic labyrintho n labyrinth (1. maze; 2. Anat.) Hence: labyrinthic lacai (-ái) n lackey, footman, valet lacca n 1. lac (= dark-red resinous incrustation produced by the puncture of the Coccus lacca); 2. lake (= pigment obtained from lac); 3. lacquer Hence: laccar; phytolacca etc. laccar v to lacquer Lacedemone n Lacedaemon (1. Mythol.; 2. Sparta) Hence: lacedemonie-lacedemonio lacedemonie adj lacedaemonian lacedemonio n Lacedaemonian lacerar v to tear (to pieces), lacerate, mangle Hence: laceration laceration n laceration lacerta n lizard laco n lake (= large body of water surrounded by land) Hence: lacustre Laconia npr Laconia laconic adj 1. Laconian; 2. laconic laconismo n laconism lacono n Laconian Hence: Laconia; laconismo; laconic lacrima (lá-) n tear (1. as in “to shed tears”; 2. as in “tears of resin”) Hence: lacrimal; lacrimose; lacrimar-lacrimabile, lacrimation, lacrimatori, lacrimatorio; lacrimogene etc. lacrimabile adj worthy of tears, lamentable lacrimal adj lachrymal; glandula lacrimal lachrymal gland; sacco lacrimal lachrymal sac lacrimar v to weep, shed tears lacrimation n lachrymation lacrimatori adj lachrymatory lacrimatorio n Archaeol. tear bottle, lachrymatory lacrimogene adj tear-provoking, lachrymatory; gas lacrimogene tear gas lacrimose adj lachrymose lactar v to suckle, nurse lactari adj 1. giving milk, milch; 2. lactary lactation n lactation (1. action of suckling; 2. secretion of milk) lactato n Chem. lactate lacte n 1. milk; 2. milt (of fish); dente de lacte milk tooth; (fratre, soror) de lacte foster (brother, sister); vitello de lacte sucking calf; lacte de butyro buttermilk Hence: lactari; lactera; lactero; lacteria; lactato; lactuca &; lactee; lactic; lactifere; lactoso; lactar-lactation, allactar &; lactescer-lactescente-lactescentia; dislactar lactee adj milky; dieta lactee milk diet; venas lactee Anat. lacteal vessels, lacteals; via lactee Milky Way lactera n milkmaid lacteria (-ía) n dairy (I. place where milk and cream are kept and made into butter and cheese; 2. store that sells milk and milk products) lactero n milkman lactescente 1. ppr of lactescer; 2. adj lactescent (= having a milky look) lactescentia n lactescence lactescer v to become milky, lactesce lactic adj lactic (I. pertaining to milk; 2. Chem.) lactifere adj lactiferous lactoso n Chem. lactose lactuca n lettuce Hence: lactucario lactucario n lactucarium (= mild narcotic substance extracted from lettuce) lacuna n lacuna Hence: lacunose lacunose adj lacunose lacustre adj lacustrine Lady A n Lady laguna n lagoon laic (láic) adj lay, laic, laical Hence: laico; laicisar-laicisation laicisar v to laicize laicisation n laicization laico n layman, laic -lalia (-ía) n in compounds -lalia (= talking; babbling) Hence: echolalia etc. lama n lama; Grande Lama, Dalai Lama Grand Lama, Dalai Lama lambda n lambda (= 11th letter of the Greek alphabet) Hence: lambdacismo lambdacismo n lambdacism lambente 1. ppr of lamber; 2. adj lambent lamber v to lick, lap; also: to lap up Hence: lambente lamella n thin plate; also: Zool. lamella Hence: lamellibranchio etc. ... lamellibranchio n Zool. lamellibranch; lamellibranchios Zool. Lamellibranchia lamentabile adj 1. lamentable (to be pitied); 2. mournful, doleful lamentar v to lament (1. to wail; 2. to bewail) lamentation n lamentation lamentator n lamenter lamento n lament, lamentation Hence: lamentose; lamentar-lamentabile, lamentation, lamentator lamentose adj 1. plaintive; querulous; 2. lamentable lamina (lá-) n I. lamina (I. thin plate, foil; 2. Bot. the blade or flat expanded portion of a leaf); II. blade (of knife, etc.) Hence: laminar-lamination, laminatorio laminar v to laminate (I. to beat or roll into thin plates; 2. to split into layers or leaves; 3. to overlay with plates of metal) lamination n lamination laminatorio n rolling mill, flatting mill lampa n lamp; lampa de arco arc-light; lampa de incandescentia incandescent lamp; lampa de tasca flashlight, flashlamp Hence: lampion; lampista-lampisteria lampada (lá-) n lamp Hence: lampadario; lampadero lampadario n lampadary; candelabrum lampadero n lampmaker lampion n 1. lampion; 2. Chinese lantern lampista n 1. lampmaker or lamp seller; 2. lamplighter, lampman lampisteria (-ía) n lamp shop lampreda n Ichthyol. lamprey lampyride (-pí-) n glowworm lana n wool; lana de ligno excelsior Hence: lanero; laneria; lanugine &; lanifere; lanose-lanositate; lanolina etc. lancea n lance, spear Hence: lancero; lancetta &; lanceola &; lancear & lanceaflammas n Mil. flame thrower lanceamento n I. (action of) hurling, flinging; II. (action of) launching (1. setting afloat; 2. starting off, setting in operation) lancear v I. to hurl, fling; II. to launch (1. to set afloat; 2. to start, set going) Hence: lanceamento; lanceaflammas etc. lanceola (-cé-) n Bot. lanceolate leaf, petal, etc. Hence: lanceolate lanceolate adj Bot. lanceolate lancero n lancer lancetta n lancet Hence: lancettar-lancettada lancettada n Surg. (action or result of) lancing lancettar v Surg. to lance lancha (-sh-) n launch (as in “steam launch”) -land- n in geographical compounds -land Hence: Irlanda etc.; Islanda etc.; Finlandia etc.; Groenlandia etc. landa n moor (= moorland); Landas Landes Landau npr Landau; landau landau laneria (-ía) n 1. manufacture of wool; 2. woolen goods lanero n woolen draper languer v to languish (= to become or continue to be languid); languer in prision to languish in prison Hence: languimento; languor-languorose; languide languide adj languid languimento n languishment languor n languor (= state of bodily or mental weariness) languorose adj languorous lanifere adj wool-bearing, laniferous lanolina n lanolin lanose adj wooly lanositate n wooliness lanterna n lantern (1. as in “railroad lantern”; 2. Arch.); lanterna magic magic lantern lanugine n down (= downy hairs) Hence: lanuginose lanuginose adj downy, lanuginous lapidar v to stone, lapidate (1. to hurl stones at (someone); 2. to put to death by stoning) lapidari adj lapidary lapidario n lapidary lapidation n stoning, lapidation lapidator n stoner, lapidator lapide (lá-) n stone Hence: lapidari; lapidario; lapidee; lapidific; lapidose; lapidar-lapidation, lapidator, dilapidar &; lapidesc-lapidescente-lapidescentia; lapidificar-lapidification; lapidicole etc. lapidee adj stone, stony, lapideous lapidesc- v in derivatives lapidescente adj lapidescent lapidescentia n lapidescence lapidicole adj Zool. lapidicolous lapidific adj lapidific lapidificar v to petrify, lapidify lapidification n lapidification, petrifaction, petrification lapidose adj stony, lapidous lapillo I n Geol. lapillo, lapillus; lapilli lapilli lapislazuli (-láz-) n lapis lazuli laps- see laber lapso n lapse (1. as in “lapse of time”; 2. slip) lapsus L n slip (= error) lapsus calami L lapsus calami, slip of the pen lapsus linguae L lapsus linguae, slip of the tongue lardacee adj lardaceous lardar v to lard (1. Cookery; 2. to interlard) lardo n 1. lard; 2. bacon Hence: lardacee; lardose; lardar-interlardar-interlardamento lardose adj lardy large adj 1. broad, wide; 2. liberal, openhanded; conscientia large accommodating conscience, elastic conscience Hence: largessa; largor; allargar-allargamento; largo largessa n 1. breadth, width; 2. liberality, generosity larghetto I n Mus. larghetto largo n 1. wideness, expanse, etc.; also: high sea; 2. Mus. largo largor n breadth, width larice (lá-) n larch laro n Ornith. seagull, gull, mew larva n larva (1. Mythol.; 2. specif.: Entom.) Hence: larval; larvate larval adj larval larvate adj Med. larvate larynge n larynx Hence: laryngitis; laryngee; laryngoscopio etc.; otorhinolaryngologia etc. laryngee adj laryngeal laryngitis (-ítis) n laryngitis laryngoscopia (-ía) n laryngoscopia laryngoscopio n laryngoscope Hence: laryngoscopia lascive adj lascivious Hence: lascivitate lascivitate n lasciviousness lassar v I. to leave (I. to allow to remain in some place or state; 2. to commit, entrust, hand over); II. to let (= to allow to, permit to); lassar facer laissez faire, laisser faire lasse adj tired, weary Hence: lassitude lassitude n lassitude, weariness lasso A n lasso late adj broad, wide Hence: latitude &; dilatar &; latifundio etc.; laticolle etc. latente 1. ppr of later; 2. adj latent; energia latente latent energy latentia n latency later v to lie hidden, be hidden Hence: latente-latentia; delitesc- & lateral adj lateral; nave lateral aisle (= wing or lateral division of a church) latere n side; de tote lateres on all sides; al latere aside; al latere de beside Hence: lateral-multilateral etc.; unilateral etc., collateral; equilatere etc.; quadrilatere etc. laticlavo n Antiq. laticlave laticolle adj thick-necked latifundio n latifundium latin adj Latin; vela latin lateen (sail); union latin Latin (Monetary) Union; quartiero latin Latin quarter Hence: latinitate; latino-latinismo, latinista, latinisar-latinisation; neolatin etc. latinisar v to Latinize (= to make Latin or Latinlike) latinisation n Latinization latinismo n Latinism latinista n Latinist latinitate n Latinity latino n Latin (1. Hist. native or inhabitent of Latium; 2. member of one of the Latin races; 3. Latin language); latino sin flexion Latino sine Flexione latino sine flexione LsF n Latino sine Flexione Latio npr Latium Hence: latin & latitude n I. breadth, width; II. latitude (1. freedom from narrow restrictions; 2. Geol.) Hence: latitudinal; latitudinari; latitudinario latitudin- see latitude latitudinal adj latitudinal latitudinari adj latitudinarian latitudinario n Latitudinarian laton n brass (= alloy of copper and zinc) Hence: latonero; latoneria latoneria (-ía) n brassworks latonero n brassworker, brazier latr- v in derivatives and compounds Hence: latria; -latra-bibliolatra etc., idolatra etc. -latra in compounds -later (= worshipper) latrar v to bark, bay Hence: latrato latrato n bark, barking (of a dog, etc.) latria (-ía) n Theol. latria latrina n latrine latta n sheet metal; (cassa de) latta (tin) can, tin (can) Latvia npr Latvia laudabile adj praiseworthy, laudable laudabilitate n praiseworthiness, laudability laudanina n Chem. laudanine laudano (láu-) n laudanum (= tincture of opium) Hence: laudanina laudar v to praise, laud laudation n praise, lauding, laudation laudative adj laudatory, laudative laudator n lauder laudatori adj laudatory laude n praise; laudes Eccl. lauds, laudes Hence: laudar-laudabile-laudabilitate, laudation, laudative, laudator, laudatori lauraceas n Bot. Lauraceae lauracee adj lauraceous laurea n laurel crown laureate adj crowned with laurel, laureate; poeta laureate poet laureate lauree adj laurel laureto n laurel grove lauric adj Chem. lauric lauriero n laurel (tree or shrub); lauriero rosa rose laurel, oleander lauro n laurel, bay-tree, bay-laurel; also: laurel (as in “to earn one’s laurels) Hence: laureto; lauracee-lauraceas; lauriero; lauree-laurea-laureate; lauric lava n lava Hence: lavic lavabile adj washable lavabo n lavabo (1. R.C.Ch.; 2. washstand) lavage (-aje) n (act of) washing; also: Med. lavage lavamanos (-má-) n washstand lavamento n 1. (act of) washing, cleansing; 2. (act of) purifying, purification lavanda n wash, (act of) washing Hence: lavandera; lavanderia lavandera n laundress lavanderia (-ía) n laundry (= establishment where clothes and other articles are washed and ironed) lavandula n Bot. lavender lavar v 1. to wash, cleanse; 2. to make pure, purify Hence: lavage; lavamento; lavanda &; lavabile; lavator; lavatura; lavamanos etc. lavator n washer (= one who or that which washes) lavatorio n washhouse, washroom; also: lavatory lavatura n 1. wash, (act of) washing; 2. dishwater lavic adj lavic, lavatic lawn tennis A n lawn tennis laxar v 1. to loosen, slacken (something); also: Med. to purge, lax; 2. to release, let go, set free, etc. laxative adj Med. laxative laxativo n laxative laxe adj loose (= not tight, taut, firm, etc.); also: lax Hence: laxitate; laxar-laxative-laxativo, relaxar & laxitate n laxity, laxness lazaretto n 1. leprosarium, leprosery; 2. lazaretto (= building or vessel used for detention in quarentine) lazarista n R.C.Ch. Lazarist, Vincentian Lazaro (lá-) npr Lazarus Hence: lazaretto; lazarista lazuli (lá-) n (lapis) lazuli Hence: lazulite; lapislazuli etc. lazulite n lazulite; also: lapis lazuli le¹ def art the; (un dollar) le (libra) (one dollar) a (pound) le² pron pers 1. him (as in “I see him”, “I write him a letter”); 2. it (as in “I like it”, “I’ll give it another thought”) leccamento n (action of) licking leccar v to lick (as in “to lick one’s fingers” ) Hence: leccamento lect- see leger lectiera n I. litter (1. vehicle carried on men’s shoulders or by animals; 2. stretcher; 3. straw, hay, etc. used as bedding for animals); II. Naut. berth lection n I. reading (= the form in which something is written in a manuscript or book); II. lesson (1. Eccl.; 2. something taught or learned) lecto n bed (1. Furniture; 2. “the bed of a river”; 3. Geol.); ir al lecto to go to bed; guardar le lecto to be confined to bed; (filio) del prime (secunde etc.) lecto (son) of the first (second, etc.) bed or marriage; facer le lecto to make the bed; lecto (de ferro, etc.) bedstead; lecto de reposo couch Hence: lectiera; allectar &; coperilecto etc. lector n 1. reader (= one who reads books, etc.); 2. R.C.Ch. lector lectura n reading (1. act of reading; 2. ability to read; 3. as in “that book makes pleasant reading”) leder led-/les-;-lid-/-lis- v to wound, injure Hence: lesion; lese-illese; collider &; elider & legal adj legal; medicina legal forensic medicine legalisar v to legalize (= to make legal, render legally valid) legalisation n legalization legalitate n legality, lawfulness legar v 1. to delegate, send as an envoy; 2. to bequeath Hence: legation; legato¹; legato²-legatario; allegar &; delegar &; relegar & legatario n legatee legation n legation (1. office, position, dignity, etc., of a legate or of an envoy; 2. diplomatic representative of a country together with his staff; 3. premises occupied by a legation) legato¹ n I. legate (1. Hist.; 2. R.C.Ch.); II. envoy legato² n legacy; also: bequest lege n law; homine de lege man of law, lawyer; lege martial martial law; lege de talion law of retaliation; in le nomine del lege in the name of the law Hence: legista; legal-legalitate, legalisar-legalisation, illegal-illegalitate; legitime &; legifere &; legisfer- etc. legenda n legend (1. myth, fable; 2. inscription, caption); Legenda auree Golden Legend, Legenda Aurea Hence: legendari legendari adj legendary leger¹ -leg-/-lect- v to gather, pick Hence: colliger &; dilig- &; eliger &; seliger &; sacrilege etc.; sortilegio etc.; spicilegio etc.; privilegio etc. leger² leg-/-lect- v to read (as in “to read a book, letter, etc.”) Hence: legenda &; legibile-legibilitate, illegibile-illegibilitate; lection; lector; lectura; releger legibile adj legible; readable legibilitate n legibility; readibility legier (-jér) adj 1. light (= of little weight); 2. slight, trifling; 3. superficial, shallow; 4. nimble, agile, fleet Hence: legieressa legieressa (-jer-) n 1. lightness (= state of being not heavy); 2. slightness, trifling; 3. superficiality, shallowness; 4. nimbleness, agility, fleetness legiferar v to legislate legifere adj lawmaking Hence: legifero; legiferar legifero (-í-) n lawmaker legion n legion (1. Mil.; 2. very large number); legion de honor Legion of Honor; legion estranier Foreign Legion Hence: legionari; legionario legionari adj legionary legionario n legionary; also: legionnaire legis- see lege legisfer- -fer-/-lat- v in derivatives Hence: legislation; legislative; legislator; legislatura legislat- see legisfer- legislation n legislation (1. making of laws; 2. laws made) legislative adj legislative (as in “legislative body”) legislator n legislator legislatura n 1. legislature (= legislative body); 2. time of office of a legislative body legista n jurist legitimar v to legitimate (1. as in “to legitimate a child”; 2. to justify) legitimation n 1. legitimation; 2. identification (= submission of credentials) legitime (-gí-) adj legitimate (1. lawfully begotten; 2. lawful, accordant with law) Hence: legitimismo; legitimista; legitimitate; legitimar-legitimation; illegitime-iilegitimitate legitimismo n legitimism legitimista n legitimist legitimitate n legitimacy legum- see legumine legumina n Chem. legumin legumine n 1. legume; pulse; 2. potherb Hence: legumina; leguminose-leguminosas; leguminiforme etc. leguminiforme adj leguminiform leguminosas npl Bot. Leguminosae leguminose adj leguminous Lemano npr Lake Leman, Lake of Geneva lemma n Math. lemma Hence: dilemma etc. Lenin, Nikolai (lé-, -ái) npr Russian statesman Hence: leninismo; leninista; Leningrad etc. Leningrad npr Leningrad leninismo n Leninism leninista n Leninist lentar v to slow down, reduce speed lente¹ n 1. lentil; 2. Opt. lens Hence: lenticula-lenticular; lenticella; lentigine &; lentiforme etc. lente² adj 1. slow (= moving at slow speed); 2. viscid Hence: lentor; lentar; relentar & lenticella n Bot. lenticel lenticula n lentil lenticular adj lenticular lentiforme adj lentiform lentigine n freckle Hence: lentiginose lentiginose adj freckled lentor n 1. slowness; 2. viscidity leon n lion; Leon Astron. Lion, Leo; parte del leon lion’s share Hence: leoniera; leonin Leonidas (-ó-) npr Leonidas leoniera n lion’s den leonin adj lion, leonine leont- n in compounds Hence: leontiase; chameleonte etc. leontiase (-í-) n Pathol. leontiasis leopardo n Zool. leopard lepid- n in compounds lepid-, lepido- (= scale) Hence: lepidodendro etc.; lepidoptere etc. lepidodendro n Paleontol. lepidodendron lepidolitho (-ólito) n Mineral. lepidolite lepidoptere adj Entom. lepidopterous Hence: lepidopteros lepidopteros (-dóp-) npl Entom. Lepidoptera lepidosirena n Zool. lepidosiren lepisma n 1. Entom. silverfish; 2. Entom. Lepisma leporario n greyhound lepore n hare Hence: leporide; leporario; leporin leporide (-pó-) n leporide leporin adj hare, leporine; labio leporin harelip lepra n leprosy Hence: leprose-leproso leprose adj leprous leproso n leper les pron pers them (as in “I see them”, “I write them a letter”) les- see leder lese adj injured, hurt lesion n lesion; also: Med. lethargia (-ía) n lethargy lethargic adj lethargic lethargo n lethargy Hence: lethargia; lethargic lette adj Lettish; also: Latvian letto n 1. Lett; also: Latvian; 2. Lettish (language) Hence: letton-Lettonia; lette letton¹ adj Lettish; also: Latvian letton² n 1. Lett; also: Latvian; 2. Lettish (language) Lettonia npr Latvia leuc- adj in derivatives and compounds leuk-, leuco- (= white) Hence: leucocyto etc.; leucemia etc. ... leucemia (-ía) n leukemia, leuchaemia Hence: leucemic leucemic adj leukemic, leuchaemic leucocyto (-ó-) n Anat. leucocyte levamento n 1. (act of) raising, lifting (up); 2. (act of) removing, carrying or taking away levante n east (= direction of sunrise); Levante East, Levant Hence: levantin-levantino levantin adj Levantine levantino n Levantine levar v 1. to raise, lift (up); 2. to remove, carry or take away; levar se to rise; also: to get or stand up; levar le campo to break camp; levar le ancora to weigh anchor; levar (impostos, truppas) to levy (taxes, troups); levar del sol sunrise levata n Mil. levy levator n he who or that which raises or removes; also: lever levatura n 1. (action of) raising; 2. leaven; also: yeast leve¹ adj light (= of little weight); also: frivolous, trifling Hence: levitate-levitar-levitation; levar-levamento, levante &, levator, levatura, levata, elevar &, relevar &, sublevar &; alleviar & leve² adj left (= not right) Hence: levulosa; levogyr etc. levistico (-vís-) n Bot. lovage; also: Levisticum levitar v to levitate levitate n lightness (= state of being not heavy); also: levity levitation n levitation levogyr adj Chem., etc. levogyrate, levogyre, levogyrous levorso adv 1. on the left hand; 2. to the left levulosa n Chem. levulose lexical adj lexical lexico (lé-) n lexicon Hence: lexical; lexicographo etc. lexicographia (-ía) n lexicography lexicographic adj lexicographical lexicographo (-ó-) n lexicographer Hence: lexicographia; lexicographic li¹ def art the (= le¹) li² pron him (= le²) li- adj in compounds li-, lio-, leio- (= smooth) Hence: lienteria etc. liaison F n liaison (1. “liaison between man and woman”; 2. Phonet.) libanese adj/n Lebanese Libano (lí-) npr Lebanon (1. Lebanon Mountains; 2. state of Lebanon); cedro del Libano cedar of Lebanon Hence: libanese; Antilibano libellar v to libel libellista n libeler, libelist libello n libel (1. Law; 2. lampoon, satire) Hence: libellista; libellar liberal¹ adj liberal (1. generous; 2. broadminded; 3. Pol.); artes liberal liberal arts; education liberal liberal education Hence: liberalismo; liberalitate; liberalisar-liberalisation; illiberal-illiberalitate liberal² n liberal liberalisar v to liberalize (= to make liberal) liberalisation n liberalization liberalismo n liberalism liberalitate n liberality (1. generosity; 2. broadmindedness) liberar v to free, liberate; also: to release; liberar de to free or deliver from liberation n liberation liberator n liberator libere adj free (= enjoying liberty; not compelled, hampered, restricted, etc.) Hence: libertate-libertari-libertarismo, libertario, liberticida etc.; liberal &; liberar-liberation, liberator libertari adj libertarian libertario n libertarian libertarismo n libertarianism libertate n liberty (= condition of being free, freedom); poner in libertate to set free; libertate de action liberty of action; libertate de conscientia freedom or liberty of conscience; libertate del pressa freedom or liberty of the press; animales in libertate animals in freedom; libertate civil civil liberty; libertate del mares freedom of the seas; prender le libertate de (facer un cosa) to take the liberty of (doing something); prender se libertates con un persona to take liberties with someone liberticida n liberticide (= one who detroys liberty) libertin adj libertine Hence: libertino-libertinage libertinage (-aje) n libertinage libertino n libertine (1. Hist. son of a freedman; 2. freethinker; 3. licentious man) liberto n Hist. freedman Hence: libertin & libra n pound; libra sterling pound (= twenty British shillings); Libra Astron. Libra, Balance Hence: libral, equilibre etc. libral adj libral (1. pertaining to the pound; 2. pertaining to Libra) libreria (-ía) n 1. library; 2. bookstore librero n bookseller librettista n librettist libretto n Mus. libretto Hence: librettista libriforme adj Bot. libriform (= of the nature of liber) libro n 1. Bot. liber, bast; 2. book; tenitor de libros bookkeeper; tener le libros Accounting to keep books; libro de cocina cookbook Hence: librero; libreria; libretto &; libriforme etc. Libya npr Libya Hence: libyan-libyano; libyc libyan adj Libyan libyano n Libyan libyc (lí-) adj Libyan lic- v in derivatives Hence: licentia &; licite-illicite licentia n licence (1. permission, leave; also: as in “licence to bear firearms”; 2. abuse of liberty; 3. Univ. licentiate, licentiate’s degree); licentia poetic poetic licence Hence: licentiato; licentiose; licentiar-licentiamento licentiamento n 1. licentiation, conferring the licentiate; 2. disbandment (of troops, etc.) licentiar v 1. to license (= to give licence to); 2. to confer the degree of licentiate upon; 3. to disband (troops, etc.); also: to dismiss, discharge licentiato n licentiate licentiose adj licentious; conducta licentiose licentious conduct licet L licet lichen n lichen (1. Bot.; 2. Pathol.) Hence: lichenoide; lichenose lichenoide adj lichenoid lichenose adj lichenous licite (lí-) adj licit, lawful lictor n Antiq. lictor -lider see leder lied G n Mus. lied; lieder npl lieder lienteria (-ía) n Pathol. lientery Hence: lienteric lienteric adj lienteric lift A n elevator, lift liga n league (= association of persons, countries, etc.) ligamento n Anat. ligament ligamentose adj ligamentous ligamine n tie, bond ligar v to bind (1. to tie; 2. as in “to bind books” ) Hence: liga; ligamento-ligamentose; ligamine; ligatura; alligar &; disligar &; obligar &; religar ligatura n I. binding (1. act of binding; 2. bookbinding, binding of a book); II. splice, whipping, etc.; III. ligature (1. Surg.; 2. Print. combination of two letters; 3. Mus. tie, slur) lignicole adj lignicole, lignicolous lignificar v to lignify lignification n lignification ligniforme adj ligniform lignina n Chem. lignin lignite n Mineral. lignite, brown coal ligno n wood (as in “made of wood”); also: timber, lumber; ligno contraplicate plywood Hence: lignina; lignite; lignose-pyrolignose etc.; lignificar-lignification; lignicole etc.; ligniforme etc. lignose adj ligneous, woody ligure n/adj Ligurian Hence: Liguria; ligustico; ligustro Liguria npr Liguria ligus- see ligure ligustico n Bot. lovage ligustro n Bot. privet lilac n Bot. lilac; also: attrib. lilac, lilaccolored liliaceas n Bot. Liliaceae liliacee adj liliaceous, lilylike lilio n lily; lilio de aqua water lily Hence: liliacee-liliaceas lima¹ n lime (= fruit of the lime) lima² n file (as in “wood file, metal file, nail file, etc.”) Hence: limar-limator, limatura limace n snail; also: slug Hence: limaciforme etc. limaciforme adj snail-shaped, limaciform limar v to file (= to smooth with a file) limator n filer (= one who smoothes with a file) limatura n 1. filing (= smoothing with a file); 2. filings, file dust limi- see limite liminar adj 1. liminal (= pertaining to the threshold); also: Psychol.; 2. opening (as in “the opening pages”), preliminary limine n threshold Hence: liminar; postliminio; preliminar; subliminal; eliminar & limitabile adj limitable limitar¹ adj limitary, limiting limitar² v to limit limitate 1. pp of limitar; 2. adj limited, restricted limitation n limitation limitative adj limitative limite (lí-) n limit, boundary Hence: limitar¹; limitar²-limitabile-illimitabile, limitation, limitative, limitate-illimitate, delimitar &; limitrophe etc. limitrophe (-mí-) adj limitrophe; limitrophe de adjacent to limon n lemon (= fruit of the lemon tree) Hence: limonada-limonadero; limoniero limonada n lemonade limonadero n lemonade vendor limoniero n lemon tree limousine F n Motoring sedan; limousine pullman limousine limpide adj limpid Hence: limpiditate limpiditate n limpidity, limpidness linea n line (1. cord, rope; 2. fish or fishing line; 3. linear mark, arrangement, etc.); le linea Geog. the line (= the Equator); (truppas) del linea (troups) of the line; in linea in line (= in alignment); in linea directe Geneal. in direct line; linea de aqua Naut. water-mark; linea de battalia battle line; linea de conducta line of conduct; linea de demarcation line of demarcation; linea de tiro line of fire; linea telegraphic telegraph line; linea de omnibus bus line; linea aeree air line, air connection; leger inter le lineas to read between the lines Hence: lineage; lineetta, lineal; linear¹; interlinea-interlinear¹, interlinear²-interlineation; linear²-lineamento; alinear &; delinear &; sublinear; rectilinee etc.; linotypo etc. lineage (-aje) n ancestry (= one’s ancestors viewed as a group) lineal adj lineal (= pertaining to lines) lineamento n lineament (as in “the lineaments of a face”) linear¹ adj linear linear² v to line (= to mark with a line or lines) lineetta (-ne-étta) n short line; dash lingoto n 1. ingot; 2. Typog. slug lingua n 1. Anat. tongue; 2. language, tongue; lingua materne mother tongue; lingua matre parent language; lingua de terra tongue of land; lingua franc lingua franca Hence: linguage; linguetta; linguista-linguistic, linguistica; lingual-interlingual, sublingual; interlingua-interlinguistic, interlinguista-interlinguistica; crassilingue etc.; bilingue etc. linguage (-aje) n language, speech; linguage familiar colloquial language; linguage per signos sign language lingual adj lingual linguetta n languet, languette linguista n linguist linguistic adj linguistic linguistica n linguistics linimento n liniment linir v to besmear; also: anoint Hence: linimento lino n flax (1. Bot.; 2. fibres of the flax plant); (panno de) lino linen (cloth) lino- see linea linoleum (-nó-) n linoleum linotypia (-ía) n linotype, linotyping linotypista n linotypist linotypo n linotype Hence: linotypia; linotypista linqu- linqu-/lict- v in compounds Hence: delinquer &; relinquer & liqu- v in derivatives and compounds Hence: liquide &; liquor &; liquescer &; liquefacer etc. liquefacer -fac-/-fact- v to liquefy Hence: liquefactibile; liquefaction; liquefactive liquefact- see liquefacer liquefactibile adj liquefiable liquefaction n liquefaction liquefactive adj liquefactive liquescer v to become liquid, liquesce Hence: deliquescer & liquida (lí-) n Phonet. liquid liquidabile adj 1. liquefiable; 2. that can be liquidated liquidar v I. to liquefy; II. to liquidate (1. Com. to sell out; also: to clear; 2. to kill off ruthlessly); III. to go into liquidation, to be liquidated liquidation n 1. liquefaction; 2. liquidation; 3. (clearance) sale liquidator n 1. liquefier; 2. liquidator liquide adj liquid (1. fluid; 2. Phonet.) Hence: liquiditate; liquidar-liquidabile, liquidation, liquidator; liquido; liquida liquiditate n liquidity liquido n liquid (= fluid) liquiritia n licorice, glycyrrhiza (1. Bot.; 2. Pharm.) liquor n 1. liquid; 2. liquor (= alcoholic drink); also: liqueur Hence: liquorista; liquorose liquorista n 1. distiller (= one who distills alcoholic liquors); 2. liquor dealer liquorose adj spirituous (as in “spirituous liquors”) lira (pl lire) I n Monet. lira lis n -; flor de lis Her. fleur-de-lis Lisbona npr Lisbon lisiamento n (action of) smoothing, polishing lisiar v to smooth, polish (= to make even) lisiator n (one who smoothes, etc.) smoother, polisher lisie adj smooth (= having an even surface); also: sleek, glossy Hence: lisiar-lisiamento, lisiator lista n 1. selvage, list; 2. strip (of cloth, etc.); 3. stripe (of color); 4. list (“list of names, figures, words, etc.”); lista civil Civil List Hence: listar listar v to list (= to enter in a list) -lit- see later litania (-ía) n litany lite n 1. quarrel, dispute; 2. lawsuit Hence: litigar etc. litera see littera lithargyro (-tár-) n Chem. litharge lithic adj lithic (1. of stone; 2. Med.) lithium (lít-) n Chem. lithium litho- n in derivatives and compounds litho-, lith- (= stone) Hence: lithic; lithium; lithoide; lithargyro etc.; lithographo etc.; lithosphera etc.; aerolitho etc.; neolitho etc.; monolitho etc. lithographia (-ía) n 1. lithography; 2. lithograph; 3. lithographic printing office lithographiar v to lithograph lithographic adj lithographic lithographo (-ó-) n lithographer Hence: lithographia-lithographiar, photolithographia etc; lithographic lithoide adj lithoid, stonelike lithosphera n lithosphere litigante n litigant litigar v to litigate (1. to be engaged in a lawsuit; 2. to dispute, contest) Hence: litigio-litigiose; litigante; litigation litigation n litigation litigio n dispute, quarrel; also: litigation litigiose adj litigious (1. quarrelsome; 2. disputable, debatable) litoral¹ adj coast, littoral litoral² n coast, littoral litore n coast Hence: litoral, litorina litorina n Zool. Litorina; periwinkle litro n liter Hence: centilitro etc.; hectolitro etc. littera, litera (lí-) n letter (1. “letter of the alphabet”; 2. epistle); al littera, al pede del littera to the letter, literally; littera de credito letter of credit; litteras letters (= literature, learning); homine de litteras man of letters; le belle litteras humanities; cassa de litteras letter box, mailbox Hence: litteral; litterari; litterate-illiterate; litteratura; alliterar &; obliterar &; cargalitteras etc. litteral, literal adj literal (1. as in “literal notation of numbers”; 2. as in “literal translation”) litterari, literari adj literary; proprietate litterari literary property litterate, literate adj lettered (= versed in letters, educated, etc.) litteratura, literatura n literature (= literary productions collectively) lituan adj Lithuanian Hence: Lituania; lituano Lituania npr Lithuania lituano n Lithuanian (1. inhabitant of Lithuania; 2. Lithuanian language) liturgia (-ía) n Eccl. liturgy Hence: liturgista; liturgic liturgic adj liturgical, liturgic liturgista n liturgist (= authority on liturgies) liv- v in derivatives Hence: livide-lividitate; livor livide adj livid (1. having a dull-bluish color; 2. black-and-blue) lividitate n lividness, lividity Livonia npr Livonia Hence: livonie-livonio livonie adj Livonian livonio n Livonian livor n 1. lividness; 2. Pathol. livor livrar v to deliver (1. to surrender; 2. as in “to deliver goods, messages, etc.”) Hence: livration; livrator; delivrar & livration n delivery (1. surrender; 2. as in “delivery of goods, messages, etc.”) livrator n delivery man livrea (-éa) n livery (= uniform worn by the servants of a household, etc.) lo pron pers it (as in “I like it,” “I’ll give it another thought”) lobate adj lobed, lobate lobo n lobe Hence: lobulo-lobular-sublobular, lobulate; lobate-bilobate etc., multilobate etc.; multilobe etc.; trilobite etc. lobular adj lobular lobulate adj lobulate lobulo n lobule; also: lobe (of the ear) local¹ adj local; color local local color local² n premises, quarters, etc. localisar v to localize localisation n localization localitate n locality, spot locar v 1. to place, set (in a particular place), locate; 2. to let, rent Hence: location; locative-locativo; locator; locatario; collocar &; dislocar &; sublocar & locatario n renter; also: lessee, tenant location n 1. location (= act of locating or placing; 2. letting out (for hire), leasing; 3. rent (= amount paid in rent); contracto de location lease; also: Law contract of location locative adj 1. pertaining to tenancy; also: rent, rental, etc.; 2. Gram. locative locativo n Gram. locative locator n lessor lock-out A n lockout loco n place (1. locality; 2. position in a series, an order, etc.); in loco de in lieu of, instead of; haber loco to take place; loco commun commonplace, platitude; dar loco a to give grounds for; give rise to Hence: local-localitate, localisar-localisation; locar &; locotenente etc.; locomotion etc.; locomotor etc.; locomotive etc. locomobile¹ adj locomobile Hence: locomobilitate locomobile² n locomobile (= moveable steam engine) locomobilitate n locomotivity locomotion n locomotion locomotiva n locomotive locomotive adj locomotive Hence: locomotiva locomotor adj locomotor locotenente n lieutenant (1. vicegerent; 2. Mil.) Hence: sublocotenente locusta n Entom. grasshopper (= member of the family Acridiidae exclusive of locusts) Hence: locustides locustides (-cús-) npl Zool. Locustidae locut- see loquer locution n locution logarithmic adj logarithmic logarithmo n logarithm Hence: logarithmic loge F n Theat. box, loge loggia I n Arch. loggia logia (loja) n I. lodge (1. meeting place of a branch of the Masonic order; 2. branch of the Masonic order); II. Arch. loggia: III. Theat. box -logia (-ía) n in compounds -logy (1. gathering or collection of; as in “anthology”; 2. saying, expression; as in “tautology”; 3. science or doctrine of; as in “climatology”) Hence: anthologia etc.; tautologia etc.; climatologia etc.; neologia etc.; trilogia etc.; otorhinolaryngologia etc. logic adj logical Hence: logico; logica; illogic logica n logic logico n logician -logo n in derivatives and compounds 1. -logue, -loger, -logist (as in “Assyriologue, astrologer, biologist”); 2. -logue (as in “monologue”) Hence: -logia &; anthropologo etc.; monologo etc.; mineralogo etc. logomache (-gó-) adj logomachic Hence: logomachia-logomachic; logomacho logomacho (-gó-) n logomachist, logomach logomachia (-ía) n logomachy logomachic adj logomachic logos Gr. n 1. logos; 2. Logos Hence: logic &; apologo; analoge &; paralogisar &; syllogisar &; logarithmo etc.; logomache etc.; decalogo etc.; philologo etc.; homologe etc.; martyrologio etc. London A npr London Hence: londonese londonese adj London, of London longa n Man. longe (= long rope used to guide a horse in training) longanime (-gá-) adj long-suffering, forbearing, longanimous Hence: longanimitate longanimitate n long-suffering, forbearance, longanimity longe¹ adj long; al longe in the long run Hence: longitude &; allongar &; elongar &; prolongar &; oblonge; longamine etc.; longeve etc.; longa longe² adv far (= not near); away, far away; de longe afar, from a distance longemente adv long, for a long time longeve adj long-lived, longevous Hence: longevitate longevitate n longevity longitude n 1. length; 2. longitude Hence: longitudinal longitudin- see longitude longitudinal adj longitudinal lontan adj distant, far-off loqu- loqu-/locut- v in derivatives and compounds Hence: loquace &; grandiloquente etc.; locution; alloquer &; circumloquer &; colloquer &; eloquer &; interloquer &; ventriloque etc.; multiloque etc.; somniloquio etc.; soliloquio etc. loquace adj loquacious Hence: loquacitate loquacitate n loquacity lor adj poss their Hence: lore Lord A n Lord (= member of the House of Lords); Camera del Lords House of Lords; Lord Mayor A Lord Mayor lore pron poss theirs lorgnette F n lorgnette lot n lot (= share, portion, allotment) lotion n Pharm. lotion loto n lotus (1. Legend; 2. Bot. African water lily) Hence: lotophage etc. lotophage (-tó-) adj lotophagous, lotuseating Hence: lotophago lotophago (-tó-) n lotus-eater lotteria I n lottery lotto I n lotto Louis F nprm Louis Hence: Louisiana Louisiana npr Louisiana loyal adj loyal Hence: loyalista; loyalitate; disloyal-disloyalitate loyalista n loyalist loyalitate n loyalty lubr- see lubric lubric (lú-) adj 1. slippery, lubricous; 2. lewd Hence: lubricitate; lubricar-lubricante, lubricator; lubrificar-lubrificante, lubrification lubricante n lubricant lubricar v to lubricate lubricative adj lubricative lubricator n lubricator (= one who or that which lubricates”) lubricitate n lubricity (1. slipperiness; 2. lewdness) lubrificante n lubricant lubrificar v to lubricate lubrification n lubrication Luca npr Luke lucente 1. ppr of lucer; 2. adj shining, shiny, bright lucentia n lucency lucer v to shine; to glitter Hence: lucide &; lucente-lucentia; relucer; translucer & lucerna n Bot. alfalfa, lucerne lucidar v to make clear or lucid lucide adj 1. bright, shining; 2. lucid, clear; intervallo lucide Psychiatry lucid interval Hence: luciditate; lucidar; elucidar & luciditate n lucidity lucrar v to gain, earn as profit lucrative adj lucrative lucro n profit, gain, lucre Hence: lucrose; lucrar-lucrative lucrose adj lucrative, profitable lucta n 1. wrestling; 2. struggle, fight; le lucta pro le existentia the struggle for existence; le lucta del classes the class struggle luctar v 1. to wrestle; 2. to struggle, fight Hence: lucta; luctator; eluctar &; reluctar & luctator n 1. wrestler; 2. fighter, (one) fighting lucto n mourning; portar lucto (pro), esser in lucto (pro) to be in mourning (for) luctuose adj mournful -luder -lud-/-lus- v in compounds Hence: alluder &; colluder &; deluder &; eluder &; illuder &; preluder &; interludio ludificar v to ridicule, make game of ludion n Phys. Cartesian devil ludo n play, show; (public) games Hence: ludion; ludificar Ludovico nprm Louis -luer -lu-/-lut- v in derivatives and compounds Hence: abluer &; allu- &; diluer &; maniluvio etc. luger lug-/-luct- v to mourn Hence: lugubre; lucto-luctuose lugubre (lú-) adj mournful, lugubrious lumbagine n lumbago lumbar adj Anat. lumbar; regiones lumbar lumbar regions lumbo n loin; lumbo de bove sirloin Hence: lumbagine; lumbar lumbrical adj lumbrical lumbrico (-íco) n earthworm Hence: lumbrical luminar n luminary lumine n light Hence: luminose-luminositate; luminar; luminescer-luminescente-luminescentia; illuminar & luminescente adj luminescent luminescentia n luminescence luminescer v to luminesce luminose adj luminous; unda luminose light wave; idea luminose bright, brilliant idea luminositate n luminosity luna n 1. Astron. moon; 2. caprice, whim; luna de melle honeymoon; haber lunas to have moods Hence: lunar-sublunar, plenilunar etc., semilunar etc.; lunate; lunatic; lunation; interlunio; novilunio etc.; lunedi etc. lunar adj lunar, moon lunate adj lunate, lunated lunatic adj 1. lunatic; 2. whimsical, capricious lunation n Astron. lunation lunch A n lunch Hence: lunchar lunchar (-tch-) v to lunch lunedi (-dí) n Monday lunetta n lunette (1. Arch.; 2. Fortif.; 3. Eccl.; 4. hole in a guillotine for the victim’s neck; 5. watch crystal flattened in the center) lunula n lunule; also: moon (of a fingernail) lunulate adj lunulate, lunulated lupin adj wolfish, lupine lupino n Bot. lupine lupo n wolf; lupo de mar 1. Zool. sea wolf, wolf fish; 2. sea dog (= experienced sailor); lupo cervari lynx Hence: lupulo &; lupin-lupino lupulin adj lupuline, lupulinous lupulino n lupulin lupulo n Bot. hop Hence: lupulin-lupulino lupus L n Pathol. lupus lusitan adj Lusitanian Hence: Lusitania; lusitano Lusitania npr Lusitania lusitano n Lusitanian lustrage (-aje) n (act of) glossing, lustering lustral adj lustral lustrar¹ v to purify, lustrate lustrar² v to polish, give luster to Hence: lustrage; illustrar¹ &; lustro²-lustrina, lustrose; lustrascarpas etc. lustra-scarpas (-scár-) n bootblack, shoeblack lustration n lustration lustrina n 1. lustring; 2. lustrine, luster lustro¹ n lustrum (1. Antiq. lustration, ceremonial purification; 2. period of five years) Hence: lustral; lustrar-lustration lustro² n luster (1. sheen, gloss; 2. chandelier) lustrose adj lustrous, shining lut n Mus. lute Hence: lutista Luther, Martin npr German church reformer Hence: lutheran-lutheranismo, lutherano; lutheric lutheran adj Lutheran lutheranismo n lutheranism lutherano n Lutheran lutheric adj Lutheran lutista n lute player, lutist -luv- see luer luxar v to luxate, dislocate Hence: luxation luxation n luxation, dislocation luxo n luxury; also: luxuriousness Hence: luxuose; luxuria & luxu- see luxo luxuose adj luxurious (= characteristic of, or characterized by, luxury); also: de luxe luxuria n luxuriance (1. rankness; 2. lust, lustfulness) Hence: luxuriose; luxuriar-luxuriante luxuriante 1. ppr of luxuriar; 2. adj luxuriant (1. rank; 2. wanton, licentious) luxuriar v to luxuriate (1. to grow rank; 2. to be wanton) luxuriose adj 1. luxuriant, rank; also: luxurious; 2. lustful, wanton; licentious lycanthropia (-ía) n lycanthropy (1. Pathol.; 2. Folklore) lycanthropic adj lycanthropic lycanthropo n lycanthropo (1. one affected with lycanthropy; 2. werewolf) Hence: lycanthropia; lycanthropic lyco- n in compounds lyco-, lyc- (= wolf) Hence: lycanthropo etc.; lycopodio etc. lycopodio n Bot. lycopod, Lycopodium lympha n 1. Physiol. lymph; 2. sap (= juice circulating in plant tissue) Hence: lymphoma-lymphomatosis; lymphatic-lymphatismo; lymphocyto etc. lymphatic adj lymphatic (1. carrying lymph; 2. as in “lymphatic temperament”); glandula lymphatic lymphatic gland; vaso lymphatic lymphatic duct lymphatismo n lymphatism (1. lymphatic temperament; 2. Pathol.) lymphocyto (-ó-) n Anat. lymphocyte lymphoma -ma/-mat- n Pathol. lymphoma lymphomatosis (-ósis) n Pathol. lymphomatosis Lynch npr Captain William Lynch, 1742-1820, Virginia planter; lege de Lynch Lynch law Hence: lynchar-lynchamento, lynchator lynchamento (-tch-) n (act of) lynching lynchar (-tch-) v to lynch lynchator (-tch-) n lyncher lyra n I. lyre (1. Mus.; 2. Astron.); II. lyrebird Hence: lyrismo; lyric; lyrica; lyrico lyric adj lyric; also: lyrical lyrica n lyric poetry lyrico n lyric poet lyrismo n lyricism lyse n I. (act of) loosing, dissolving; II. lysis (1. Med.; 2. Biochem.) Hence: electrolyse etc.; hydrolyse etc.; proteolyse etc. lytic adj 1. loosing, able to loosen; 2. lytic (= pertaining to lysis or a lysin) Hence: electrolytic etc.; hydrolytic etc.; proteolytic etc.